Expecting
by BendingDreams
Summary: Round 1 Submission for Pro-Bending Circuit. The Fire Lady must decide how to tell Zuko a secret.
**Author's Note:
**

 **Team:** White Falls Wolfbats

 **Waterbender:** Write about someone trying to decide between three choices.

 **Prompts** **:**

Easy (1 point):

(color) red

Medium (2 points):

(smell) peppermint

(Character) Ursa

Hard (3 points):

(quote) "Three things cannot be hidden: the sun, the moon and the truth" - Buddha

(nursery rhyme) Three Blind Mice

Three blind mice. Three blind mice.

See how they run. See how they run.

They all ran after the farmer's wife,

Who cut off their tails with a carving knife,

Did you ever see such a sight in your life,

As three blind mice?[2]

 **Summary:** Karata struggles with how to tell Zuko a secret.

 **Word Count excluding Author's Note:** 2267

* * *

"Ugh, spirits help me," groaned the Fire Lady wiping the remaining bile from the corner of her lip. It had been the third time that morning she emptied the contents of her stomach, and one too many more times in the last three weeks.

It had been three months ago they decided that they were ready to start a family. It also happened to be that she is now three weeks late for her moon cycle, and three days since she had asked the world's greatest heartbeat sensing earthbender to visit.

At the moment Katara was extremely grateful for three things.

First, the latest wave of nausea passed.

Second, it was the beginning of the rainy season and she would be surrounded by her element.

Finally, by the end of the week her home would be less crowded by stuffy, brown nosing nobles. Then she would be able to implement one of the ideas she has on telling her husband of her nauseating suspicion. Because of the impending rains her husband had been in continuous council meetings before the majority of nobles left for holiday to less wet climates. Meaning that his normally observant self, had not noticed her particular condition. The Fire Lord was not easily surprised. The thought of rendering her husband speechless brought a mischievous smirk to Katara's face.

Right on que, there was a knock on her office door. With a swift flick of the wrist Katara bent the acidic liquid in her waste basket beside her desk, into the sink in the adjoining powder room. _Leave no evidence for the maids to gossip about._ Katara mentally reminded herself before acknowledging her guard.

"Ent-"

"Sugar Queen, I don't care if you married Sparky, but you better remind these dolts who I am," shouted Toph pushing her way past Admiral Jee and Captain Sho. "And I do NOT wait around for permission," she paused eyeing Jee up, down, and back up again, before staring straight into Katara's eyes, "especially after that damn letter you sent me!"

"Toph!" Katara snapped sharply and gave her _the look,_ instantly snuffing out Toph's inevitable rebuttal.

Katara cleared her throat as she rose from her chair. "Thank you Captain for bringing Master Beifong to my office. Can you please send for Ms. Linyan to bring us a pot of each, peppermint and jasmine tea."

"Yes of course, Lady Katara," answered Jee bowing at the waist to his sovereign. Then he turned towards Toph and inclined his head, "As always Master Beifong, it is a pleasure to receive you."

The now eighteen year old earthbender snorted and crossed her arms as the Fire Lady's personal guards retreated.

"For La's sake Toph, do you always have to make an entrance when you arrive?" Katara huffed, sitting back in her chair, and pinching the bridge of her nose. A habit that she undoubtedly picked up from Zuko.

Paying no mind to Katara's words, Toph simply shrugged her shoulders, and took residence in the chair opposite of her friend. "Where's the fun in that? Besides, when have you known me to do anything but be awesome? So are you going to tell me what the hell is going on with you? You're a Master waterbender and healer, yet you ask me to come. And for me not to say anything. I swear if it were anyone one else I would have metal bent them in a box and dropped them in the sea!"

"And here I thought after all of the balls, summits, and court sessions you would have picked up some manners over the years. Yes, I'm well. Thank you for asking Toph. How are you?"

"You should know better than...Liar! What the-! Oh my spirits! Is that what I think it is?!"

Blushing, Katara placed her hands over her still flat abdomen, casting a longing gaze to where the new life inside of her was growing and whispered, "That is why I asked you to come. I was pretty sure but I wanted to be absolutely positive before I said anything, and I didn't want to send for the midwife, yet. I know it's still early, if anything were to happen-." Katara's hopeful expression morphed into one of unfathomable heartache.

Another knock broke up the sudden change in atmosphere.

"Fire Lady Katara, Lady Ursa is here, along with Ms. Linyun with your requests."

Toph beat Katara to the door. "Ursa it's good to see you," she said as Ursa initiated the hug.

Zuko's mother took mental note that her daughter-in-law has yet to get up or speak. She also noticed the subtle fear etched on her face. Ursa turned to Katara's head maid and said, "Thank you Linyun, I will take it from here. That is all for now."

Katara inhaled deeply as the aroma of peppermint filled her office. The scent alone was already easing her unsettled stomach. Ursa placed the tray on Katara's desk. Meanwhile Toph was not slamming, only forcibly closing the door in Captain Sho's face and said, "Thanks Cap!" before sitting back down.

"Ursa, I wasn't expecting you until lunch. Is everything alright?" Asked Katara.

"Everything is fine. I heard that we had a visitor, and I couldn't help myself to hear news from Ba Sing Se. But now I am concerned. Katara dear what is going on? And do not tell me that it is nothing. A mother knows these things,"Ursa said sternly.

"Yeah Katara, what's going on?" Toph egged on.

Attempting to hide the pink from spreading across her cheeks and rolling her eyes at the same time Katara mumbled, "well, that is something else that we will have in common." By the end of her sentence, she was glowing. Her smile radiated pure joy.

Ursa covered her mouth with her hands attempting to cover the squeal that leaked from her lips. She walked towards Katara. Katara stood meeting her mother-in-law half way. Ursa took Katara's hands in her own and gently squeezed them. "My darling girl, is it true?"

A flood of emotions washed over Katara's being. It was the first time that she allowed herself to believe that she was with child. It was the first time that didn't doubt her abilities since she first began to suspect. It was the first time that she was going to acknowledge that she was indeed pregnant. It was the first time that she was going to tell someone. Katara loved her mother-in-law, but her mind instantly went to her own mother. What would this moment be like if Kya was here to share in this moment?

Katara squeezed Ursa's hand back, while tears of joy ran down her face. "Yes! Toph just confirmed my suspicion. Congratulations, you are going to be a grandmother in about eight months."

Ursa engulfed the mother of her unborn grandchild into her arms. She whispered into Katara's ear, "Thank you. Thank you for this most precious gift. I know you mother is proud of you and is smiling down upon you. Your child has already been blessed by the gods. They have chosen you to be its mother." Ursa cupped Katara's face and place a kiss on her forehead.

Katara was grateful for her mother-in-law's words. It was exactly what she needed to hear.

Ursa poured tea for them and the trio spent the rest of afternoon dreaming and wondering about the future. Katara and Toph asked questions, and Ursa recalled what it was like to be pregnant with Zuko and Azula. Ursa also shared stories of her children's early years.

"I should have seen the signs. Azula was sadistic even as a young child." There was a strain in her voice. She took a sip of her tea before she continued. "One of her favorite nursery rhymes was called, Three Blind Mice."

"I'm afraid that I am not familiar with that one," stated the Fire Lady.

"Oh dear, let me think...ah it went like this,

Three blind mice. Three blind mice.

See how they run. See how they run.

They all ran after the farmer's wife,

Who cut off their tails with a carving knife,

Did you ever see such a sight in your life,

As three blind mice?

Then when Azula first learned the fire whip she would go around catching any poor creature she could get her hands on. After catching her prey she would try to slice off their tails with her flame."

Katara looked mortified, while Toph just said, "Figures."

Quickly changing the subject Ursa asked, "Have you thought about how to tell Zuko yet?"

"That is what I'm trying to decide. I'm planning to wait-"

Cut off by Ursa, "A wise man once said, 'Three things cannot be hidden: the sun, the moon and the truth.' And the truth my dear, is that in a few months time you won't be able to hide your growing belly."

"No, no, I only want to wait until the majority of the nobles leave for holiday. It will less chaotic, if that is even really possible. We would also have a little more time just to ourselves," explained Katara.

"That is probably best. So I guess that means that I cannot have the scribe create announcements yet."

Toph cut in, "So how do you plan on telling Sparky?"

"Well, I thought about planning a private dinner next to the turtle duck pond and give him a stuffed red dragon as a baby gift."

"Oh, come on Katara. Sparky may have the brains but, he can be completely dense sometimes. Ya gotta be straight forward. I say you just burst in on his next meeting and go all Madame Fussy Britches on his ass and tell him he knocked you up! Man, the look on his face. No, the look of his counsel's will be priceless!"

"I wanted to go the less dramatic route but, I guess that is one way I suppose. I'll consider it."

Grinning in self satisfaction Toph replied, "That's all I ask."

"For now," Katara mumbled under her breathe. "Ursa, are they any Fire Nation traditions about announcing a pregnancy?"

"Well the fire lily means bearing. So an expectant mother would wear them in her hair."

"I do love fire lilies. Unfortunately, as of late I cannot stomach the smell of them,or any flower for that matter. I will have to think about this some more."

Oo0oO

Katara released a heavy sigh as her body sank into a warm bubble bath. The day had been long and eventful. She had to leave Toph and Ursa's company for an afternoon meeting regarding improvements for the the nation's' water irrigation and recycling systems.

She had become hypersensitive to all of the sudden and subtle changes in her body. She now had definitive evidence as to why she felt constantly fatigued. The simplest tasks would make her feel exhausted. It truly was astonishing that Zuko hadn't noticed. The thought of her husband drew her mind to her current problem, how to tell him?

Lost deep in thought, Katara failed to notice the sound of the washroom door open, and the sound of clothing fall to the floor. She was sitting the center of the tub with her knees pulled to her chest. Her arms were wrapped around her legs. Her eyes were closed with her chin resting on top of her arms and knees. She let out another sigh as she revisited the three choices that she, Ursa and Toph discussed. The Fire Lady lips pulled up as a silent chuckle left them, at the image of Toph's idea.

It wasn't until another presence startled the water around her and a rubber turtle duck floated by her right knee. More ripples danced across the surface as Zuko sank in the water behind her bare form.

Katara raised her head. The only acknowledgement she gave her husband was her raised eyebrow and side ways smile.

Zuko gathered her chocolate tresses exposing her shoulder. She felt heat radiating off of his chest as it made contact with her back sending chills down her spine.

Zuko brushed his lips against her ear as he whispered, "I'll save you from the turtle ducks."

The combination of his hot breath and slick body pressed to hers made the tiny hairs on the back of Katara's neck raise. Zuko placed a chaste kiss on the spot in between her shoulder and neck before he took her earlobe between his teeth. Katara released her control and let the weight of her body melt into his.

Zuko smirked when he drew the desired effect from his wife, in the form a small moan. "What are you thinking about, that has you so distracted, my love?" He asked.

"You mean, besides my sexy husband's naked body sneaking into my bath?" Replied Katara, kissing the palm of his hand.

Zuko wrapped his arms around Katara, pulling her closer to him and said, "You were distracted long before that. What is it?"

Silence.

Katara's body stiffened at the realization that she was stuck. She knew her husband well enough to know that he would not drop the subject until she gave in.

Zuko noticed her hesitation. He gently nudged her shoulder with his body. Katara rolled her eyes in defeat. _Damn jerkbender! There goes my plans! Toph said to be straightforward. Here it comes Sparky, I hope you're ready!_ Katara thought, as she maneuvered herself so she was facing Zuko.

Meanwhile Zuko was trying to keep his cool and his eyes above water level.

Katara took a deep breath and declared, "I'm pregnant!"


End file.
